Hear You Me
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: (Spoilers for Episode 23) How did Nicholas D. Wolfwood's death affect the Ophans he was supporting? (Vash makes a cameo also)


Hear You Me (May Angels Lead You In) by Keiya Tenpouin  
Disclaimers - I don't own Trigun.........As much as I want to. It's owned by Yasuhiro Nightow, and others. The Song ("Hear You Me") is sung and performed by Jimmy Eat World.  
Summary - After Episode 23, The kids at Wolfwood's orphanage in December lement his death. Especally, the oldest of the orphans (Who'll go unnamed....there's really no need......If you want to name him/her, make up one.), and share their grief with one, Vash The Stampede. (Spoilers of Episode 23.......If you don't already know what happens.)  
  
A/N - Well, I'll just make this my contribution to Trigun fandom, and that will be it for me. Don't call the unnamed main character a Mary/Gary sue, He/She's not going to get with anyone. Other than that, I wish you well. (Review/Flame/Suggest something if you want to) Well, I'm out. P.S. - No Vash/Wolfwood yaoi. Can be interpreted that way, though.  
  
_____________  
  
There's no one in town I know You gave us someplace to go I never said thank you for that thought I might get one more chance.......  
  
______________  
  
Back when I......when I had parents, everything couldn't be better. If fact, for some of the other orphans here, it was the same situation. Well, for the ones who can remember their parents. But after the July City and Fifth Moon Incidents........well, the ones that survived were left for dead.  
  
I was one of the "lucky ones" who survived.  
  
Me, and other kids, were left for dead. Me, being the oldest, tried hard to keep everyone safe and not hungry, but I wasn't doing too great a job. We were all too hungry, too depressed to go on. We all felt we were going to die there.  
  
Then a man in black found us.  
  
He carried a gaint cross with him, and rode a motorcycle. A cigarette was hanging out of his mouth, and had a smile on his face.  
  
He came to us, and introduced himself as Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a priest.  
  
He also offered us a place to stay. An orphanage in the town of December where we could eat, sleep, and live.  
  
This was too good to pass up, so a group of 5, including myself, were off with this man to his orphanage.Without a second thought, as well.  
  
But that was a while ago.  
  
Under Mr. Wolfwood's guidence and care (and the billion smokes he had in between), we grew into young adults. Granted, we were still orphans, but we had a father type figure to watch us. That is, when he was around. Many times, he had to leave to make money for us, or on busniess from this weird person named Millions Knives. Unlike Mr. Wolfwood, the aura from him was harsh and hateful, while Mr. Wolfwood's was kind, and caring.  
  
But, when he was out, I watched the others. Mr. Wolfwood would trust me with these sort of things.  
  
But now........  
  
______________________  
  
What would you think of me now? So lucky So strong So proud, Never said thank you for that Now, I'll never have a chance  
  
_____________________  
  
We got the news from from a red coated, blond haired man. He called himself Vash.  
  
It seems Mr. Wolfwood had a showdown with someone named Chapel the Evergreen, and was shot from behind.........  
  
At this point, I broke down and cried. Mr. Vash just put his arms around me, and tried to comfort me. But nothing can comfort me, or the others when they're told. We all lost another parent.  
  
We lost the closest thing we had to a father.  
  
Things were racing through my mind at that moment.....  
  
Why? How? Who could kill such a good man? What could Mr. Wolfwood have done? What will the others do when they hear it? Why did he have to die?!?!? What will happen now?!?!?  
  
Why did Mr. Wolfwood have to die?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
The man, I could feel his grief, as he was crying too. He hugged tighter, it seems Mr. Wolfwood was just as important to him as he was to us.....  
  
Why God, Why?!?!?  
  
_________________  
  
May Angels lead you in Hear You Me my friends On sleepless roads, the sleepless go May Angels lead you in.....  
  
________________  
  
Mr. Vash told me I would have to be strong. I would have to be for the others. Being the oldest, I would have to guide them now.  
  
But how could I ever fill in Mr. Wolfwood's shoes?  
  
He treated us as his own! He cared for us, protected us, guided us.........I could never fill those shoes.  
  
But, the others.........they were too young to go out on their own, someone needs to watch them.....  
  
But, how? How can I fill those shoes?  
  
I asked Mr. Vash to help me.....help me try to fill in for Mr. Wolfwood. He said he would help whenever he could, he would guide me in the right direction for the other's sake.  
  
But at that moment, we just wanted to mourn.  
  
And so did he.  
  
_______________  
  
What would you think of me now? So lucky So strong So proud Never said thank you for that Now I'll never have the chance.....  
  
______________  
  
I broke the news to the others. Tears flowing from my eyes during.  
  
It did not surprise me that the others were in shock also. When the news finally suck in, they also cried. They all ran up to me, and started crying in my arms. Every single one of them, 8 in all. They all cried their hearts out and more. I kept saying it would be all right, somehow. I promised them it would. I also told them that Mr. Wolfwood would be watching over us always, from Heaven.  
  
And Mr. Vash watched the scene from the doorway.  
  
I saw it in his eyes, he knew this would be tough for us. He also had hardships to worry about also. Whatever they were, they were great in size. But, for now, this was the great tragedy.  
  
Then, I took my eyes off him and looked up.  
  
Secretly, I cursed God for doing this. Why could he take him from us! We need him!!!!!!  
  
Apperently, God did too................and Mr. Wolfwood always said God worked in mysterous ways...... and Mr. Wolfwood was right.  
  
I was snapped from the daze when I was asked by the little girl why was Mr. Wolfwood gone?  
  
I couldn't answer her, I just pretended she was asking God, and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Why did you take Mr. Wolfwood, God!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
But, I never recieved an answer.  
  
_______________  
  
May Angels lead you in hear you me my friends on sleepless roads the sleepless go May angels lead you in......  
  
__________________  
  
We held a small prayer service for Mr. Wolfwood. All of the orphans and Mr. Vash. Even though he wasn't religious, Mr. Vash said them anyways.  
  
We all cried at least twice, some more. There was a picture of Mr. Wolfwood, and all of us around him. The picture was surrounded by flowers we had grown indoors.  
  
Mr.Wolfwood tought us how to do that too. Of course we couldn't do that outdoors, on this desert planet.  
  
We then held a moment of silence, and then ended the service. Mr. Vash said in the final statement that "Nicholas D. Wolfwood would live on forever inside us, in our hearts and minds until the day we see him again, in Heaven. Until then, he was watching over us.".  
  
Those words Mr. Vash said...........from what I felt, and from what I would feel from the other's auras, that those words gave us great hope. It gave us a sense that Mr. Wolfwood would still be there for us in spirit.....even though he wasn't there in body...  
  
I gave Mr. Vash a big hug, and only let a few tears escape. All I managed was "Thank you....."  
  
________________  
  
If you were with me tonight I'd sing for you just one more time a song for a heart so big....... God wouldn't let it live  
  
_______________  
  
After, Mr. Vash left, carrying Mr. Wolfwood's cross. He said "After this ordeal, I will bring you back Wolfwood's cross.......I promise."  
  
He also gave me a gun. One of Mr. Wolfwood's guns.  
  
He told me to use it only in defense of the orphanage. Use it to protect human life, and never shoot to kill. He said that was the was the way Mr. Wolfwood did it in his last battle. I had a feeling that Mr. Vash had something to do with it.  
  
He showed me the specifics on how to use it, and use it right. And I promised him I would use it only for protection, and I would keep it away from the others.  
  
He then said that I would make Nicholas proud, with the effort I was starting to take to keep the orphanage afloat.  
  
We embraced in a hug, and I watched him walk away.  
  
Then I looked up to Heaven, once again.  
  
_________________  
  
May Angels lead you in Hear you me my friends On sleepless roads the sleepless go May Angels lead you in.....  
  
_______________  
  
"Watch over me Mr. Wolfwood......."  
  
That was a while ago. Now, I work to keep the orphanage afloat. I've brought in a few orphans myself from My travels for work. I've taken after him, minus the smoking. I've taken to raising the other orphans. And every year, We take a moment out to remember Mr. Wolfwood.  
  
And to this day, I know Mr. Wolfwood is watching over us. Just like Mr. Vash said.  
  
Thank you, Mr. Wolfwood.  
  
_________________  
  
May Angels Lead You In Hear You Me My Friend On Sleepless Roads The Sleepless Go May Angles Lead You In......  
  
___________________  
  
The End.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. Review/Flame if you wish, but a comment would be suggested. Well, I wish you well. Bye. 


End file.
